Of the Flower
by Shadowhunter678
Summary: The La'Fleur Siblings: Jameson, Kadence and Ophelia, have traveled between Fiore and Konoha a majority of their lives. They will eventually be divided into three-manned teams to symbolize the friendship between the Land of Fire and the famous Fairy Tail guild. However, adventure and trials await the siblings and the Konoha 11. ( Consists of Part I and Part II of Naruto). Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Greetings fellow readers! Let me start off by saying welcome to my fanfiction! If you have followed me before you know I had a previous Naruto Fanfiction (Gentle Blackbird, Fierce Ice Dragon was the title) if you haven't just disregard what you're about to read next! I deleted "Gentle Blackbird, Fierce Ice Dragon" because I, completely and honestly, was not happy with the way I wrote it. It was so juvenile to the point of no return and the style I wrote with was awful. So I decided to start anew, and create a new fanfiction but I loved the idea of a crossover. I used a different style of writing and had a friend of mine edit my fanfiction (she is also teaching me how to avoid the grammatical errors I have done in "Gentle Blackbird, Fierce Ice Dragon"). I glad to say I'm happy with this fanfiction and will continue to write it. If you were a fan of "Gentle Blackbird, Fierce Ice Dragon", I'm very sorry but please understand the 'why'. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this fanfiction!

* * *

Prologue

 _Maria Yurika_

Even though I was born into the Shinobi lifestyle I, Maria Yurika, at the tender age of eight was told by many Doctors and Shinobis that I had no ninja talent and my chakra wasn't chakra. The diagnosis was silly to me. How can chakra not be chakra! It's the most essential part of a ninja, but cannot be used unless one uses hand seals which manipulate chakra into what one needs it for such as to walk on water and use other elements in combat. With no parents for a comfort system at home, I grieved and moped by myself in my small apartment the Fifth Hokage graciously, or sympathetically, allowed me to house in free of charge until I turned ten-years-old.

Once I turned ten I started working at the Yamanaka Flower Shop. My good friend, Inoichi Yamanaka, persuaded his parents to let me work in their shop due to the fact I was talentless. However, Inoichi knew I had a 'green thumb' and would be a benefit to the family business. So, every morning I would meet Inoichi's mother and work at the shop until the evening. His mother taught me about the flowers they sold. I had no idea there were so many sorts and varieties of flowers and the ways in which they're cared for.

Years later, Inoichi became part of Konoha Intelligence Division and married his wife, who became my new best friend. Customers often thought I was a relative of the Yamanaka clan because my hair was the same shade of blonde and my personality was the same, but my petite body would make the customers think I was Inoichi's daughter. I would giggle and would tell them my age, twenty-two, and I was of no relation to the clan but was lifelong friend to Inoichi. Often times the customers were embarrassed when I corrected them, but I didn't blame them, though. Everything shifted slightly when the Third Shinobi World War began. Inoichi would be gone for days which, of course, upset his wife and I comforted her to the best of my ability until he returned home. Konoha saw most of the devastation with the number of leaf shinobi deaths. Sadly, many of those deaths included children who recently graduated from the Ninja Academy and were split into their pairs of three and assigned to a mentor. Slowly the war started to turn in our favor when our warriors destroyed the Kannabi Bridge. Destroying that cut the supplies of our enemies, weakening them. An end to this war was eminent but still far from reach.

One evening, Inoichi's wife invited me to have dinner with her and Inoichi. I politely accepted and offered to bring a dish. I walked the dimly lit streets of Konoha to the Yamanaka Clan home with a basket crowded with Hakka Higashi. My choice of attire was a forest green qipao dress that, sadly, was a teenage girls size. Perfect for this warm July night. I felt self-conscious shopping for clothes because little girl's clothes were all I could wear. I had no butt and no voluptuous breasts, with just enough curvature and adequate amount of cleavage to show I was at least not a young girl. I tied my blonde hair in a loose side braid with the exception of some fringe that I tucked behind my ear. I was thankful I was gifted with a great complexion and mildly thick eyelashes that gave the illusion that I was wearing some eye makeup and heightened the almond color of my eyes.

Dining with the Yamanaka's was always a wonderful time. We discussed what was happening in Konoha, if nothing exciting occurred in Konoha, Inoichi and his wife tried to play matchmaker for me.

" What about that nice man that works with Inoichi in the Intelligence Division? He's perfect for you!" Inoichi's wife encouraged.

"Um sweetie, maybe we shouldn't pester Maria into marriage yet." Inoichi tried to end the conversation before it progressed, but to no avail.

"Nonsense, Inoichi! Maria just needs some help is all! What do you think, Maria?" She asked with a hopeful smile.

"With all respect, friend. I…honestly don't think any Shinobi will date a talentless ninja and I'm absolutely fine with that." I chuckled on the outside but Inoichi's wife knew how I really felt on the inside.

"But you have to let them see past that." She gave a supportive look.

"I've tried, but the past Shinobi I dated would ask what my specialty skills were and after my reply…." I looked at the tea in my cup.

"Well, the Fairy Tail mages are coming to Konoha for a visit and to help with the war effort tomorrow."

"Really? Well I guess we need the help…we've lost so many men and children already," I said with a little surprise in my voice.

Inoichi nodded. "Erza herself will be joining the fray."

"Now that's a shock. Normally, she's dealing with legal matters associated with the guild," I chuckled

"Oh! What if you find your future husband amongst the mages?" Inoichi's wife gasped.

"It's not impossible…I could even ask Erza if I could train to be a mage. Only if I have the talent for it," I suggested

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," Inoichi agreed

"I agree! I almost forgot, Maria. Would you mind working the shop alone tomorrow? I have an appointment I cannot miss. I'll be there once I finish," his wife chimed.

"Of course, I don't mind," Maria concurred.

After I told the Yamanaka's goodbye and goodnight, I traveled back to my apartment. I moved into a bigger apartment, were I had a bedroom instead of my bedroom being a part of my kitchen and dining area. I showered and read a book before I finally went to sleep.

I opened the shop that morning and arranged flowers in bouquets and vases while filling out orders and accepting purchases. I wore my qipao dress from the previous night, same loosely braided hair except I tied a bandana on my head. I heard people talking about how the Fairy Tail wizards would be arriving very soon and how excited they were to gaze at the handsome wizards. I giggled and shook my head.

"You seem happy," a familiar voice spoke.

"Oh Mrs. Yamanaka, you're here!" I slightly jumped.

"As I said I would be. I'll put on my apron and be back to help with orders. If you find time, Maria, can you put out the sign saying our lilies are half-priced for this week?"

"Yes. Sorry, I completely forgot!" I apologized.

"No need; just finish arrangements then do the sign," Mrs. Yamanaka sighed.

 _William Lefleur_

The gigantic gate of Konohagakure greeted us once we arrived. The doors groaned as they opened slowly. We went to the checkpoint after passing through the gates and had to brandish our Fairy Tail Guild marks. I turned so the ninja's could see my mark.

"Well, we finally made it. Where should we go first, William?" my friend Matthias Willowman asked, throwing his arm around my shoulders.

"We don't meet with the Hokage for another two hours. I was just planning on walking until something catches my eye until time drew closer." I shrugged and Matthias removed his arm.

"So unplanned and original of William Lefleur. You won't find a woman like that. You're going to die an old, single man," Matthias chucked.

"Matthias, I'm only twenty-four, and you have no room to talk. You're not even married and can't keep a steady relationship," William grinned

"Oi, shut it, Will, before I shut it for you." Matthias jerked Williams flat cap over his eyes

"Yea, yea. You say that all the time." Williams dark sleeveless coat flapped in the wind as he walked.

The shopping part of Konoha was busy and crowded as older women did their afternoon shopping and fathers took their children out for lunch after the Ninja Academy released their students for the day. William removed his flat cap to wipe the sweat from his forehead and ran his fingers through the middle of his hair and scratched the shorter sides. As William replaced his cap back on his head he couldn't help but notice a halo of straw-colored hair and the girl it was attached to. The girl—no the woman—was displaying a sign for a flower shop indicating they were having a sale on their lilies. She looked over once more with her light brown eyes to make for sure the sign was placed to where people would see it, and she wiped her hands on her apron and walked back into the flower shop. William smiled a bit and Matthias caught on.

"Saw something that caught your interest?" Matthias arched an eyebrow.

"Yes…Lets head to that flower shop. The 'Yamanaka Flower Shop.'" William pointed to the shop he saw the woman enter.

"Really, mate? A flower shop?" Matthias frowned

"Yes, you'll see when we get there." William grinned and adjusted his flat cap and Matthias popped the collar of his light shirt.

 _Maria_

"Thank you so much! Please come again!" I gave a woman back her change for a lavender lily she purchased for her daughter.

She thanked me and allowed her daughter to carry the delicate lily supported in a vase as they exited the shop. I often thought of what kind of mother I would be…would I be gentle mother or a strict mother? Possibly between the two? I inhaled a deep breath and waited for the next customer to purchase their flowers. I saw two shadows enter the shop and naturally greeted them.

"Afternoon, Welcome to the Yamanaka Flower Shop!" I smiled.

"Evening ladies!" a brawny man replied and winked. His companion gestured with a nod and tipped his hat.

"Ah, Fairy Tail wizards. Welcome to Konoha. Please browse as long as you like," Lady Yamanaka acknowledged with a wave.

"I think I might. My name is Matthias Willowman. And your names?" Matthias leaned against the counter.

"Oh, I'm Mrs. Yamanaka. My husband, Inoichi Yamanaka, and I own this flower shop," my best friend chuckled and blushed a bit.

I studied the two Wizards as Mrs. Yamanaka introduced herself. The one leaning on the counter wore a light-colored shirt that clung so tight to him that you could see the definition of his muscles, and odd colored pants that didn't match his shirt, or really him, at all and he wore bronzed, strapped sandals . His olive skin complemented the angles of his face, the sharpness made him look mature, but his attitude seemed sarcastic and childish. His auburn hair was tied in the back creating a small and pathetic excuse for a ponytail, however his green-hazel eyes were bright enough to draw attention from it. The second wizard's skin was a light shade of tan, his burgundy guild mark could be seen on his upper arm, just past his elbow. He was very tall, practically towering over me. After I saw the guild mark, I noticed that his coat was mid-calve length and dark brown, very close to being black. His pants were long, but past the knee was packed into his wine-colored combat boots. His chestnut hair was shaved short along the sides, and I guessed his grey flat cap covered his actual length hair, whatever the hell that may be. His eyes were unique. They were a light grey color, almost ice and I realized they were staring at me and his brow was arched. Crap!

"What?" I shook myself out of my examination of the Wizards.

"I asked what your name was, love," Matthias repeated.

"Maria…Maria Yurika," I gave my name.

"Ah, Maria. What a lovely name. Don't you think so, Will?" Matthias emphasized at his friend.

"Oh yes. Sorry, I'm William De Lefleur." His friend looked as if he came out of a daze as he spoke his name.

"Hmm. Your last name means 'of the flower'. How beautiful." Mrs. Yamanaka giggled.

"I always give my formal name when introducing myself. Other times it is just Lefleur, and thank you for the compliment," he admitted.

"So, what brings you Wizards to this shop?" I asked bluntly, staring at them.

"Ask Will. He wanted to come here first." Matthias snickered, and William glared at him.

"Do you need some flowers for a lady in wait?" Mrs. Yamanaka inquired.

"No madam, I was honestly just looking around but I have a question for Miss. Maria." William then glanced toward me.

"A question for me?" I repeated, somewhat dumbfounded.

"Yes," William walked until he was across the counter from me, "my question is out of all the flowers in this shop, which is your favorite?"

"My favorite?" I echoed the last two words.

"Mhm." He nodded expectantly.

"Um, Asiatic lilies. But we can't grow them. Konoha doesn't have the environment for them," I explained.

"Ah that's a shame, but nothing my mate can't do for you," Matthias commented matter-of-factly

"What is he talking about?" I sighed.

"Allow me to show you." William balled his fists and placed one on top of the other.

I watched, mesmerized, as an icy haze seeped out between his fingers and top and bottom of his hands. I heard crackling sounds, the kind when you pour a beverage over ice. The haze diminished, and William slowly and carefully opened his hands. Nestled within, astoundingly, was a gorgeous Asiatic lily; however, it wasn't the usual pure white colored flower with bright fuchsia lines adorning the middle of each petal and covered with dark speckles. The ice flower was a strange black color. Silver lines streaked down the middle of the petals and dark grey specks dotted the petals. I blink so many times that my eyes developed a thin tear film. I honestly couldn't believe what I had just witnessed.

"Here. Now you have your favorite lily." He held the ice lily to me.

"I…I'm speechless." I turned to hid my pale blush and grasped a tall thin vase.

"What is your magic?" Mrs. Yamanaka asked in awe

"I use an ancient magic called God Slayer Magic. Ice is my specific power." William enlightened

"Ice God Slayer?" I turned as soon as my blush faded and placed the vase on the counter.

"More or less. Go on, take it," William encouraged.

"I won't give me frost bite, will it?" I inquired.

"No, I promise," William assured.

I cautiously reached for the ice flower and it, as he promised, didn't inflict frost bite. The ice lily was a bit heavy and cold to the touch. I gently lowered the ice lily into the vase and, out of habit, arranged it with some baby's breath and smaller flowers and finished with a white bow.

"Will it melt?" I glanced up to meet his gaze.

"Nope. My ice will not melt…. unless I permit it." He answered.

"Hm. Sounds like you have great control over your magic," I complimented, "but what makes your magic different from the others?"

"God Slayer Magic is an ancient magic. As the name implies, this magic was used to kill or subdue God's. The one difference between God Slayer, elemental, and special magic is that the element of God Slayer magic is an onyx color." William explained.

"That's interesting. Matthias what is your magic?" I asked

"I'm a Water Dragon Slayer. It's nothing fancy as William's magic but it is just as powerful," Matthias flashes his grin.

"I can't see how you two are friends. Fire and ice just don't complement each other," Mrs. Yamanaka snorted.

"Oh, we have our times when we do fight," William sighs as he closed his eyes.

"I'm about to fight you if we don't get something to eat before we discuss war matters with the Fifth Hokage. Sorry to leave ladies but it was a long journey and we don't have time to rest. We'll have to meet again sometime and I would like to meet your husband, Mrs. Yamanaka," Matthias cupped the back of his neck with his hands.

"Of course, we'll have to have lunch or dinner together sometime!" She approved as Matthias walked out into the streets of Konoha.

"I hope we can meet again soon. I enjoyed getting to know you two. Especially you, Maria," William removed his cap revealing the rest of his hair- short length but thick- then placed it back on his head and walked out of the shop smiling.

"William likes you," Mrs. Yamanaka chimed.

"He won't like me when he finds out I have no talent," I replied dryly.

"He's different, Maria. I can sense it," Mrs. Yamanaka placed her index finger under her chin as she looked out opening the wizards exited.

"Pray you are right then….at this point its hopeless for me," I stared at the ice lily.

July transitioned to August and the few Fairy Tail wizards have been a huge advantage to the Third Shinobi War for Konoha. Matthias aided the Uchiha Police Force with his Dragon Slayer magic, however the Uchiha's specialty jutsu involved fire, but - even if they didn't show it- they were thankful for the assistance and he aided with recon missions. William helped in any position that he could get his hands on from assisting with battles and S class missions to facilitating with Inoichi with interrogating dangerous suspects and prisoners of war. I enjoyed William's company during dinners at the Yamanaka's and I've learned a lot of things about him. William is sarcastic when he tells a joke. The sarcasm is so dry it is tough to determine whether he is joking or serious. William can be a bit of a man-child at times, but not on purpose, only when he knows his friends are bothered. He informed us more about his magic. William can consume his element from an external source, however he cannot consume ice that he created, and I made a mental note to keep ice at the shop for when he needs some fuel. He can coat his body in ice creating a armor-like skin while fighting; making it more difficult to inflict critical blows. In addition, any attack that can come from ice or be made into ice are immediately nullified when making contact with William. Also, Ice God Slayer Magic grants him the ability of Cryokinesis, the ability to slow down particles/atoms, giving him the upperhand against water based attacks. I've even had the pleasure of him traveling with me to pick up seeds and pre-planted flowers for the display windows.

After William's consistent asking -no begging- to take me on a date…I finally said yes. Our first date was still a getting-to-know-you date and I decided it was best to reveal my insecurity than kept bottled.

"I was told this shop cooks the best ramen in Konoha," William raised the vertical cloth of the "Ichiraku Ramen Shop".

"Thank you and you are most certainly right. Ichiraku cooks the best ramen in Konoha," I sat on the stool closest to me.

"Welcome to 'Ichiraku Ramen'! Well if it isn't Maria Yurika, how have you been?" Mr. Teuchi greeted.

"Hi, Teuchi. I'm doing fine and still working at the 'Yamanaka Flower Shop'," I smiled.

"and who is accompanying you?" he nodded toward William who had taken a seat beside me.

"Oh, this is my date, William Lefluer. He's a wizard from Fairy Tail. William, this is Teuchi Ichiraku and he owns this ramen shop," I introduced the two men.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Teuchi," William extended his arm to shake hands with him.

"It is no offense to you, Mr. Lefluer, but I try to keep my hands clean as much as possible when I'm cooking my ramen, but it is nice to see that Maria is on a date with a decent man for once," Mr. Ichiraku declined.

"That's great to hear," William chuckled.

We ordered -upon William's request- a single bowl of pork ramen. It was alien to me because I always had my own bowl of ramen with the last few men I dated. I had guessed William wanted this to feel personal. When the ramen was ready, I urged William to taste it first.

"Mhm, you're spot on. This is the best ramen I've ever tasted, hands down," he savored the soup.

"I assured you, didn't I?" I munched on a piece of pork.

"I also think this isn't your first time eating here-" he began.

"No, I ate here often as a child or I ordered some to go," I tried to change the subject for the conversation I dreaded.

"Sorry, if you had let me finish, I meant with someone like a significant other," he concluded where he left off.

"Oh…yes. William, there's something you need to know about me," I started and I felt his eyes look at me ", I'm talentless. When I was eight years old I was diagnosed with having no chakura and was dismissed from the Ninja Academy. I can't even use a throwing star much less a kunai knife. Then, at the age of ten Inoichi helped me obtain a position at his family's flower shop…it's all I've ever known. I dated two Shinobi and both ended contact with me when I told them I could _never_ become a ninja. So, my question for you is are you willing to socialized someone the likes of me? If not save me trouble and let me walk home,"

"That's not entirely true," William argued.

"Really, how so?" I peeked at him

"You create the most beautiful flower arrangements and, might I add, that you base the arrangement on the person, or persons, personality," he affirmed.

"H-how can you tell?" I blushed flabbergasted.

"Because you have excellent judge of character. A stranger can walk in, tell you what his girlfriend, wife, or, hell, love interest and you immediately have an idea of what their favorite color is and what flower will best represent the meeting," William indicated with a snap of his fingers, "and I also say you are gifted because I sense force in you. It might be chakra, given as the doctors diagnosed, but something else."

"You, honestly, think that?" I choked out.

"Absolutely, come with me to base camp and meet Master Erza! I guarantee she can help you," William grasped my hands causing my seat to turn my body to face his.

"William…I don't know if I can," I shook my head.

"Say 'yes'. You won't know what your full potential is unless you try," William urged.

"William, can I have some time to think about this?" I started to choke again.

"Yes, of course, ," William acknowledged.

"Okay, I find you when I decide," I sighed.

"Okay, now, shall we finish our date?" he grinned.

"Let's" I smiled blushing.

After we finished our ramen date, William walked me back to my apartment. The dim lit streets of Konoha were swarmed with some folks buying last minute dinner or groceries that they needed for that night. I spotted a familiar iron rod balcony in the distance and knew that my time with William was shorting. No later than I had that thought we were at my apartment door. I thanked William for the date with a kiss on the cheek and bided him goodnight. At once I closed my apartment door, locked it, yanked my shoes off then hurried up the stairs to the door adjacent to my bedroom. I swiftly opened it and ran out to locate William amongst the crowd of people. After minutes of analyzing the crowds I failed to spot William. I sauntered to my bathroom saddened that I didn't see William's reaction after I kissed his cheek and soaked in my warm bath water for a long time.

I tried to picture his reaction; smiling after I entered my apartment and praising himself on his successful victory. I chuckled shaking my head because I'll probably never get the chance to know and I drifted off to the temporary darkness. The next day I told Mrs. Yamanaka about William's proposal.

"It is a big decision," Mrs. Yamanaka sighed and placed her index finger against her chin.

"I'm contemplating on accepting it," I confess as I packed dirt over Snapdragon flower seeds.

"I feel it's appropriate. Inoichi and I have always sensed potential in you," Mrs. Yamanaka beamed.

"Will you be alright working the flower shop by yourself?" I asked her.

"Oh, Maria, I won't mind! Plus, I'll eventually have a child to help run it with me," She nodded.

I gasp and whispered low enough for only her to hear, "Are you pregnant?!"

"No! Inoichi and I don't plan on having children yet…at least until the bickering between this war ceases," Mrs. Yamanaka busted with laughter.

"Phew, that's a slight relief and I don't blame you two for wanting to wait," I exhaled.

"And you and William will have more bonding time," she snickered mischievously.

I blushed a bright red and silently continued to plant the Snapdragon seeds as Mrs. Yamanaka giggled at my obvious expression that I _am_ crushing on William. After I planted the rest of the Snapdragons and Hibiscus seeds I laid my apron in the backroom of the shop and walked to a nearby park to enjoy this wonderful afternoon along with my lunch. William waved at me from our regular lunchtime bench and I seized my place beside and untied the lunch I made for us -rice balls, some rice topped with spicy curry sauce, and white, pale pink, and green mochi assorted on two sticks along with some cold tea.

"How is business at the flower shop?" William munched on a rice ball.

"Same as usual…more widows I'm afraid," I frowned.

"Death is a part of war. Whether we like it or not," William wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"I understand, but mothers are burying not only their husbands. They're burying their children. Children who barely reached or passed puberty," I stared at our lunch, avoiding his gaze to hide my sad eyes.

"If I could prevent that from happening, Maria, I would do it in a heartbeat," William squeezed my shoulder to comfort me.

"I know you would," I looked at him and stroked his cheek, "its just unfair for the children"

"The war is turning around, Konoha is winning. It'll be over soon," William sipped his tea.

"Well Konoha wouldn't have gotten this far if not for Fairy Tail or Minato Namikaze." I popped a ball of mochi into my mouth.

"Heh, you are right about that. Minato is the greatest ninja I've ever met," William ate some rice-curry.

"Kushina comes into the shop often for flowers. She's such a nice woman and lucky to have Minato as a lover," I chuckled then drank some tea.

"Have you decided if you want to meet Erza?" William asked.

"Well I haven't had time to fully think about it…but at this point I'll waste more time if I don't act now. When can I meet her?" I inquired.

"Good answer. If you answered that you needed more time it was already too late," He chuckled.

"Why?" I arched an eyebrow.

"Because Erza has requested that you visit her at base camp. Tonight," William disclosed.

* * *

 **AN:** Again, hope you enjoyed the fanfiction! Have a wonderful day! xShadowhunter_678


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Evening again, everyone! I need to apologize for not addressing this in the first Chapter. I'm starting from the LaFleur Siblings parent's background first. It's to do with certain reasons and will be revealed later as the chapters go. I plan just two more chapters on William and Maria's POV until the Siblings emerge. Also, any of my "Seeking the Truth and Finding a Way Back Home" readers that are wondering when the next chapter will be posted, I honestly have no idea when I'll be able to post the next chapter. I am still working on it and plan to update soon, but I start Nursing School this week and will try my absolute best to finish the chapter AND the fanfiction I have been dedicated to since I first published it. Anyway, here is the second chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _William_

Later that evening, I accompanied Maria to Fairy Tail's base camp. She wasn't exactly amused when I informed her that Erza requested her presence tonight, but she willingly agreed to meet our wonderful and powerful guild master. The temporary base was settled fairy close to the Uchiha clan settlement for reasons I was not to mention. Average sized tents were pitched eight per row and, as would have it, each was stamped with the guild mark in an array of colors. As we approached a much larger and taller tent I could hear the cheerful bellows of my -more than likely- buzzed guild mates. I grimaced and quickly halted our walking.

"Alright before we step into the provisional guild hall, Maria. My guild mates, Matthias included, can be a bit…brash when they're drinking. Just stay close to me and none of the others will bother you," I cautioned.

"Oh, William. I knew if I continued to date you that I would eventually meet the rest of your guild family. I'm sure none of them would try to harm me," Maria assured.

"Some of them can't control themselves when they're intoxicated I'm afraid. You know about the brawls that happen here, if one starts please stay behind me," I forewarned.

"I promise, William. Now let's hurry! I wouldn't want to keep the great Master Erza waiting," She chuckled.

"You have no idea," I shivered at the thought of Erza's temper boiling.

I raised the flap of the tent and allowed Maria to enter first and I followed after her. Faint music could be heard through the tent among the yells and laughs of the wizards and I decided to use that to our advantage. I guided Maria around the boisterous throng and we were about halfway across from Erza's quarters when Matthias appeared out of nowhere.

"Aye, William! You finally decided to come back home. Shall I get you a drink- Oh and you brought Maria too!" Matthias's tittered smiling with overly rosy cheeks.

"Gee, Matthias, it's great to see you too," I heightened my sarcasm, " do you happen to know if Erza is in her quarters?"

"Hey, don't sass me. I was trying to be nice to you, arse," He slurred in a thick accent.

"Matthias, as much as Maria and I would love to share a drink with you were kind of busy and need to get to Erz-," I was cut off by Matthias's unbelievably hard punch to my gut.

I could hear Maria inhale as I gasped. The sucker punch exhausted all the air from my lungs and stomach then I felt myself be pinned to the side of the tent by Matthias's grip on my coat. I grabbed the collar of his dark shirt and glared at him.

"Take your damn hands off me! I'm not here to brawl I'm here to see Master Erza," I growled.

"And how are you going to that, mate?" Matthias challenged.

"That's it!" I exclaimed and hauled an arm back.

I concentrated my magic from my forearm to my fist which began to be layered with ice,

"Ice God's Breakdown fist!" I shouted and returned a punch to Matthias.

Matthias's body soared across the tent and collided with Natsu who was arguing with Gray. Gajeel then shouted 'fight' and tension was escalating very fast.

"Shit! Maria, behind me now," I directed her.

"William-," Maria begun to speak but was cut off as I was dragged into the fight by none other than the 'Salamander' himself.

"Get ready to eat my fire you Ice slaying punk!" The older Natsu drew back his fist.

"That's Ice _God_ Slayer you fire breathing, old asshole!" I grasped Natsu's head and struck him with mine.

The headbutt surprised Natsu enough that he stumbled back holding his nose as blood seeped between his fingers. Gray laughed in the background for a second before an object hit him on the head causing me to laugh. Natsu's fire magic began swirl around his free hand and he charged at me.

"Oh shit!" I cringed.

"Take this, ice breath! Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" he launched his fist to me.

I was about to create an ice wall when a column of iron nailed Natsu in the cheek and sent him flying away from me. Thank goodness for Gajeel, he'll keep old fire man Natsu busy.

"Water Dragon's-!" Matthias cheeks swelled as he prepared for his attack.

"Ice God's-!" I readied my attack.

"ENOUGH!" Erza's voice boomed through the tent.

All was quiet as a church mouse. Most of the guild members were in mid attack with their own and frozen with fear. I tried to spot Maria but I was too afraid to move. When I glanced at Erza -brandishing her classic armor outfit with her scarlet hair braided-, Maria was beside her looking at me…she was not amused,

"Just what the hell is going on here?! You guys go a whole two days without brawling and this happens? Especially since we have a guest here! William De Lefleur get your ass up here this instant!" Erza bellowed.

"Y-yes ma'am!" I sweated bullets as I approached her.

"Shame on you, William! Starting this fight," Maria scolded me.

"Matthias would leave me alone and I would say he start this fight because he punch me in my gut!" I argued.

"You rip him a new one, lass!" Matthias cheered for Maria.

"I don't care who started this fight! So, you're Maria Yurika?" Erza's braid whipped as she turned her head to Maria.

"Yes ma'am. You must be Master Erza," Maria bowed slightly.

"Indeed I am. Be right with you and William," Erza walked to the crowd of wizards, " I want all of you clean up this damn mess and it better be back how it was when I'm finished talking to Mrs. Yurika!"

"Yes, Master!" the wizards, including Natsu, saluted and began to clean up the debris.

Smiling with satisfaction, Erza motioned us to follow her to her office. When we entered her office, Maria smacked the back of my head and scolded me once more.

"Damn, Maria, for no talent with Chakra your physical hits are hard," I commented.

"Oh, don't even think you can try and woo you're way out of this, William!" Maria snapped.

"It's alright, Maria, fights are common among the Fairy Guild, wanted or not. William has had his fair share of bruises and scrapes. No need for reproach," Erza politely calmed Maria.

"Yes, enough about me. What about you? Are you hurt?" I inspected every inch of Maria and gently tilted her head sideways.

"I'm alright, William. I told you I would be," she sighed.

"William has told me you're a talentless ninja?" Erza crossed her arms across her chest.

"Yes ma'am, since the age of eight," Maria elaborated.

"Please no more formalities. Call me Erza, " Erza giggled then glanced at me, "you are right, William, I sense magic power in her,"

"Really?" Maria's eyes beamed.

"Yes, now the only question is, what kind of magic you possess," I nodded at Maria.

"I have a feeling what it is. Maria, step in front of me please," Erza commanded.

"Yes, Erza," Maria obeyed and stood a few feet away from Erza.

"What I want you to do is concentrate on that energy you have stored in your body and envision a weapon. This takes a lot of concentration and energy so do your absolute best," Ezra instructed.

With an acknowledging nod, Maria closed her eyes for better awareness and I could feel her suppressed magic flow and circle around her. Her aquamarine qipao fluttered as the magic flow increased then Maria raised an arm to her side and, sure enough, something began to manifest in her hand. A smile crept on Erza's face. That was confirmation that she knew Maria's magic.

 _Maria Yurika_

I felt this swell of energy deep in my body as I did as Erza explained. I had no idea _this_ much energy -no, magic- was stored in me this entire time. As I continued to concentrate, I saw this opening in my mind and I peeked inside. I saw this beautiful sword and decided that that was the weapon I would summon for this demonstration. Mentally, I took hold of it and the magic exploded.

"Mhm, I was right. Open your eyes, Maria," Erza stated.

My eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the dimness of Erza's office. Suddenly my arm felt heavy and I flexed to hold the counter weight. I turned my head to see that same beautiful sword I held in my mind. The sword longer than my body and was sterling, light silver color with navy blue swirls beside the middle border of it. The top of the hilt had a bi-layer of pointed edges that resembled closely to feathers and placed in the middle of the layers was ruby stone. The hilt was a swirl of black and blue and the end of the hilt was a sharp blue stone.

"That sword-" William finally spoke.

"Is a sword from my Heaven's Wheel Armor," Erza Finished.

"Heaven's What?" I asked confused.

"Heaven's Wheel Armor. It's a part of a caster and spatial magic called Requip Magic. This particular Requip Magic is known as The Knight, which happens to be my magic. In other words, Maria, you're holding one of my swords," Erza explained.

"How is that possible, Erza? You're the only one who can access the dimension you store all your armor in," William walked to my side.

"I'm wanting to know the same thing, William. Maria, please tell me what you witnessed," Erza looked back at Maria.

"There was a tear in a space so I decided to look into it. I saw this sword and just grabbed it. Honestly, Erza I had no thought that it belonged to you," I apologized.

"It's alright, you did nothing wrong. However, this means you can become a user of The Knight. If you would like to learn, I will mentor you, but you would have to travel back to Fiore with me on some occasions. Would you like to become, not only a wizard, a wizard of Fairy Tail?" Erza asked seriously.

"William already knows my answer," I glanced at my wonderful boyfriend then back to Erza, "I would love to become a wizard and a member of Fairy Tail."

Erza closed her eyes and noded, "Welcome to the guild Maria Yurika. I promise to be dedicated master to you and as long as you are dedicated to your training with me, you will be one of the strongest wizards among Fairy Tail."

"Master Erza…You have no idea how much this means to me, truly," I felt myself getting emotional.

"We start your training tomorrow. Oh, before I forget, where would you like your guild mark placed?" Erza held the stamp for the permenant guild mark.

"Hm, over my heart," I answered and unbuttoned the top of my dress to expose part of my breast.

Erza pressed the stamp on the exposed skin and within seconds I was branded with a lavender colored Fairy Tail guild mark. William averted his eyes throughout the process and as I rebuttoned my dress I caught a glimpse of redness in his cheeks. After that I was officially introduced to the rest of the guild members and was welcomed with open arms. William introduced me to the older guild members, one of them included the famous 'Salamander' I heard so much from Inoichi. Sadly, the official celebration of my admittance to Fairy Tail would have to be tomorrow night. Everyone said 'goodbye', 'goodnight', and Matthias told William 'not to be home too late' as he walked me home, which earned him a glare from William.

"Your guild is so homey and familiar," I commended.

"Yea, we may get on each other's nerves but in the end, we're family," William chuckled.

"It might be late for me, but I'm excited to be a part of your family," I leaned into William and gently held his arm, "words can't express how grateful I am to, William. All I can say is just thank you."

"Maria, you know I will do anything to make you happy. Seeing you smile is my goal and if someone or something were to upset you, I'll do everything to reverse it," William promised.

"William-" I started to confess my feelings.

Swiftly, we stopped walking and I was lifted off the ground then William caressed my cheek with a hand, and we shared our first kiss. Aware of what is happening I -of course- give in and wrap my hands around his neck returning the kiss. His lips were slightly cold but not death-like cold. He did mention that his magic made his body colder than normal but I barely felt it through his clothing. Minutes later we pulled apart and I felt his broad arm holding me up close to his chest.

"I love you," I confessed.

"I know," He acknowledged.

"Oh, so you don't feel the same way?" I teased.

"Of course, I love you too! Stop being such a tease," William chuckled and lowered me to the ground.

William and I shared one last kiss at my door before he returned to the temporary guild. I, still, cannot believe that I actually have found someone…and in the unlikeliest of places. I guess destiny had a part for me after all. I trained with Master Erza and began the basics of mastering Requip magic. Weeks into training Erza was rigorous mentoring me. She exercised me to the point of exhaustion and would follow combat training with the different armors with hardly any breaks. However, it payed off. September throughout October Erza felt I was ready to start helping with the war effort and we gathered with the Minato -the fourth Hokage- for approval, which was granted. I mostly assisted with recon missions with Matthias, interrogation with Inoichi, and, on rare occasions, teamed with William on duo missions. Watching William use his magic in combat was beautiful yet frightening. Slowly, but surely, I worked my way up to the rank of S-Class wizard by December, on my twenty third birthday to be exact. Erza wasn't too surprised. She said it was because I had what she quoted "a great mentor and a desire to become stronger" and I later found out she has been a S-Class wizard since a young age. Around that same time frame, I moved out of my apartment in Konoha and transitioned to living at the temporary guild, and by that, I mean sharing a tent with a particular guild mate I haven't gotten acquainted with yet. Mrs. Yamanaka agreed to store some of medium-sized belongings in the flower shop's storage room until I find housing in Fiore. On the first day of the new year, William proposed to me at the temporary guild hall. I said 'yes' of course! How could I not? That night there was a celebration and Inoichi and his wife attended. Thankfully, everyone was on their best behavior and no brawls happened. Natsu and his wife Lucy, along with their young adult children, congratulated us. So did Gajeel and his family, hell practically everyone -young and old- congratulated us.

We scheduled the wedding to take place in February and were given that day of rest to have our ceremony. And a wonderful wedding it was, the attire, the vows…everything was perfect. After the wedding, there was no time for a honeymoon, William and I were back to fighting this -what seems like to be- never ending war. By early March, I discovered I was pregnant and immediately informed William when he returned from his duties. We were thrilled and so was everyone in the guild and the Yamanaka's. Erza and the Fourth Hokage allowed me help with the war effort until I reached my second trimester of pregnancy, so, my best friend -Mrs. Yamanaka- permitted me to work at the flower shop again. She accompanied me to my doctor's appointment, since William was not able to with duty. The doctor informed me that the gender was male. A baby boy…words did not define how happy me and William were.

Being my first pregnancy, morning sickness was an understatement. I was nauseous all the time, from early morning to late at night. I wobbled rather than walked in a straight line. I also had very weird and scary dreams, so not being able to sleep was the worst. However, carrying our child is worth all of it and, on odd not, I craved ice alot. Everything was flawless until the day I _almost_ lost William. At the time, I was six months pregnant arranging Wisterias' at the flower shop when the shop's phone rang.

"Yamanaka Flower Shop, this is Mrs. Yamanaka speaking. How may I help you?" Mrs. Yamanaka greeted.

"Oh dear! Maria the phone call is for you. Its urgent," my friend frantically informed me.

I patted the dirt off my hands and retrieved the phone from Mrs. Yamanaka.

"This is Maria Lefleur." I spoke cluelessly.

"Maria, its Matthias. William is hurt," Matthias choked.

"Hurt?! How bad, Matthias?" I asked hysterically.

"Critical," Matthias answered, "were at the hospital in Konoha, come as soon as possible."

I quickly hung up, untied my apron and exited the flower shop. I heard Mrs. Yamanaka calling my name, but all I cared about was my husband. I had to walk at a steady, but, fast pace and it made me worry more. I finally arrived at the hospital and instantly found Matthias. He was covered in blood and he brandished no wounds on his body.

"Where is he?!" I grabbed him his shirt and pulled him to my eye level.

"He's in surgery, Maria. He has been for ten minutes," Matthias's voice shook.

"TEN MINUTES? Damn you, Matthias! Why didn't you let me know sooner?" I yelled tears rolled down my face.

"I-it all happened so fast, Maria. I'm sorry," Matthias lowered to his knees while keeping eye contact with me.

Matthias's face was red as the roses at the flower shop along with his bloodshot eyes. My fury faded away and turned into sadness. I couldn't blame Matthias for what befell my beloved. I cupped his cheeks and gently pressed them upward. Matthias rose back to his feet still grieving.

"I'm sorry, Matthias. I shouldn't have spoken to you that harshly. Let's sit down and you tell me what transpired for William to be in such critical condition," I grasped his hand and we chose the few available seats in the emergency department.

Matthias calmed himself enough to recall what happened. He and William were on a duo retrieve mission for the Intelligence Division, but they were compromised. The enemy ninja summoned their most powerful attacks and targeted them at Matthias because he was in possession of the Intel. William shielded Matthias with his own body and suffered multiple wounds. With William's almost-sacrifice, Matthias's Dragon Force awakened within him and he launched a brutal and fatal attack against the ninjas who greatly wounded his friend. Matthias carried my husband to the hospital here in Konaha then transferred the intel to Inoichi. After that, I get a call and here I am. I held Matthias's head against my shoulder and let him cry. As I attempted to sooth him I began to worry and cry as well. Here I am six months pregnant with my- _William's and my_ \- son and they may never meet. I placed a hand on my swollen belly and felt a kick. I guess our son could sense my distress and expressed in his own way.

An hour later a Medical Ninja advocating for William came to use with an update. William suffered multiple lacerations, both internally and externally, which tore many organs and broken ribs. The Medical Ninja said the surgery will be more than 5 hours to accurately repair what has been damaged, and offered us to travel back home and would notify me as soon as his procedure was finished. As badly as I wanted to stay in the waiting room, I knew it would have been in my best interest to return the guild with Matthias. With that said, we gloomily returned to the guild. All of my friends expressed their grief to I and Matthias by hugging us, and would keep William in their thoughts. Everyone surrounded me with hope and affirmation that William would survive this ordeal and be there for the day our son will be born. Erza and Matthias boarded with me at our tent. They both kept watch over me as I tried to sleep, but sleep wouldn't come for me until I would get notification if my husband would live or died on the operating table.

Seven hours had passed until the same medical ninja came to the temporary guild. I dreaded the news, however I was thrilled to know that William persisted through the surgery, but time will tell how much the attacks took their toll on him. I, Erza and Matthias wanted to go to the hospital, but only immediate family could visit. So, I promised that I would be back with William's condition and followed the medical ninja to the hospital. The medical ninja stopped in front of the door and warned me that my husband was connected to oxygen machine and an IV. I nodded and grateful for knowing about what to expect. I opened the door and staggered into my husband's room. I was mortified. The medical ninja's description was right. William's entire body was wrapped with bandages with the exemption of his mouth, nose, ears and a paper with a seal drawn on it over his eyes. The oxygen machine made hissing sounds as his chest rose and blood bags and fluid bags hung on the IV pole. Tears spilled from my eyes and I slowly sat on the bedside chair.

"My heavens, William," I choked.

I expected him to respond but remembered he's still unconscious.

"Oh, how much you scared me," I gently stroked what little hair was exposed, "please heal quickly. I can't raise our son on my own! He needs his father,"

Later a nurse wheeled a hospital bed into the room. She said it would be more comfortable for me to sleep on this instead of the chair. I thanked her as she positioned it close to my husband's bed and made the bed. Once she finished dressing the bed she waited until I was in the bed on my side and placed the call button near me, letting me know if I need anything to press the button. Out of curiosity, I asked her the time and she told the time was three forty-five am. Had it been that long and why haven't I felt this tired back waiting at the guild? I thanked the nurse and held William's IV-free hand and, finally, drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **AN: Please let me know if any of you readers love this fanfic. I greatly appreciate feedback and if I need to correct some grammatical errors. Remember: Constructive Criticism not Destructive Criticism! More about that Read a particular description on my profile. Stay frosty!**


	3. Chapter 3

An erratic beeping noise woke me from my slumber. As I opened my eyes, William was thrashing in his bed. The symbol colored cloth still covering his eyes as he jerked his head from side to side.

"William, it's okay. I'm here," I caressed his hand.

William tilted his head to the source of my voice. His chest rose from the intubation tube, but shook from involuntary coughs due to him trying to breath on his own. His hand that I held traveled to my swollen abdomen and he humed.

"Don't worry, Jameson is healthy and active. Oh William, you had me and Matthias scared. We thought you were going to…" I couldn't finish my sentence.

William stroked my stomach and I felt Jameson kick. His hand stopped and Jameson kicked again.

"He's your son," I chuckled as I rose from my bed, "I'll let the nurses know you're awake. Maybe you can have the tube taken out."

I walked to the nurse's station and informed them that William has woken up. The medical team that performed Williams surgery assessed him and did decide to remove his intubation tube. After that was done, William insisted that he recover at the guild against the medical team's advice. Needless to say, William got what he wanted.

"Sorry I worried you," William apologized as I changed his wound dressings.

"The main thing is that you lived," I replied.

"Wow, no lecture on 'you need to be more careful, William'?" William chuckled.

"I've learned to never argue with you," I finished taping the clean gauze against his wound.

"Why do you say that?" William inquired.

"Because," I sat beside him on the bed, "I've learned that there is always consequences in war, but at the same time…I don't want to lose you William."

"Remember the promise I made to you on our wedding day?" William caressed my cheeks.

"Yes, but William-" I hadn't noticed my studdering.

"But nothing, Maria. I promised you that you would not lose me. However, I must do what I can to keep you safe. Especially, since you're pregnant with our son." William brushed my tears away with his thumbs.

"I just want this to end…No more fighting...No more killing…Everyone will be free to live their lives without worrying about if the people they love will die." I choked

"All is fair in love and war, Maria," William kissed my forehead then kissed the top of my stomach, "It will all end one day."

"I just wish it would come sooner," I huffed.

"You keep using that word," William laughed as he pulled me into his embrace on our cot.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with wanting something badly," I yawned.

"I got what I wanted," William smirked as smacked his shoulder playfully, "and I couldn't have asked for anything more.

"Now you're just kissing ass, William La'Fluer." I rolled away from him giggling.

"Me? Kissing ass? You are out of your mind, Maria La'Fleur." William wrapped his arm across my abdomen and pull me close to his chest.

"You can't deny that you are right now," I nuzzled my nose against his dark stubble.

"I'm not," He yawned and his breathing began to even.

Three short months later, we welcomed Jameson Antoine La'Fleur into this life. He was perfect and healthy. William and I were relieved of my duties per the fourth Hokage to bond with our son and to also care for him. Once Jameson was a few months old, William and I rotated our duties. If I was on a mission, he would be raising William and vice versa. Unfortunately, this wasn't the ideal way we wanted to raise our first child. There were also times when both William and I were needed on the same mission. Thankfully, Mrs. Yamanaka didn't mind taking care of Jameson until we would return.

When the day of the peace treaty between Konoha and Iwagakure was signed, we could breath. The war was finally over. No more individuals or innocent blood would be shed. Jem, the nickname we adopted for Jameson, was 9 months old when we settled back in Fiore. However, I knew we wouldn't be able to be separated from my home village. William and I visited frequently and often stayed for a few days. When Jem was a few weeks over two, Inoichi and Mrs. Yamanaka had their daughter Ino. I also made visits to the the Inuzuka House where I spent time with Tsume. She and I were "war" friends, but we try to not use that term a lot. We became very close friends and I was able to meet her daughter, Kana and her infant son, Kiba. William and I eventually had our second child, a daughter as well; her name is Kadence Ava. Even though they were young, the children formed deep bonds with each other that I knew would strengthen more in the future.

I thought the days of tragedy were behind as the tensions of the previous war died. I was proven wrong when the Nine-Tailed Fox appeared on an ominous October night. Our village was in ruins, many lost their lives. William wasn't able to aid because he was on a job back in Fiore while I was visiting in Konoha. Luckily, Mrs. Yamanaka survived with her daughter and my son. Tsume Inuzuka and I fended off the attack as much as we could. Sadly, our beloved Fourth Hokage sacrificed himself to protect our village. I could hear the distinct cries of an infant. I requiped back into my normal Kunoichi dress and walked cautiously to where the cries were coming from. A male newborn laid naked on a table. His lined cheeks pink from crying, a small tuff of blonde hair on the crown of his head and a seal adorned on his abdomen. With the Third Hokage's permission, I caressed and rocked the infant until his crying ceased. Then I asked him,

"Lord Third…may I care for the infant until he is able to be on his own?" as I stroked the infant's hair.

"I do not mind, Maria. However, he is a ninja. Not a mage." The third hokage reminded me.

"I understand, but he has no family. No one will raise him because of what is inside him…I don't know what the fourth was thinking…I can only hope he had a rationale behind it." I stated as I lightly bounced the infant.

"And I understand your point of view, but I cannot and will not allow you to adopt this child. Once the child is able to survive on his own, he will be cared for by the village-"

"You mean by you, the hokage of the village. Because no one else will." I accidently snapped.

I knew what would happen to this child, but I had no choice. I had to give him back the third. I hoped for nothing but the best for that poor child. I knew Jameson would be attending the Academy to learn about the village hidden in the leaves and the other nations and their culture, but also be training to be a mage by William and other's in the guild. I also knew that the child, named Naruto Uzumaki I later learned, would be attending as well. I would make sure he and my other children would be friend him and be able to give explanation when the "why" questions would come. My children are Jameson Antonie 15 ;soon to be 16, years of age, Kadence Ava; 13 years of age, and our youngest Ophelia Claire; 8 years of age. They are the next generation of Fairy Tail mages and allies of Konoha.

"You're getting stronger, Jem. One day you'll surpass me." William ruffled Jameson's dark-brown crew cut after another early morning training session.

"Don't sell yourself too short dad. You're still _a lot_ stronger than I am. It'll take me years to master more of God Slayer magic." Jameson chuckled.

"With more practice and experience it will come naturally. God Slayer magic is rare, but 2 children obtaining the same caster style magic is rarer. Your mother and I are still in shock that you got the Fire element and your sister obtained the Sky element. Ophelia has been doing some training with Jellah on Heavenly body magic" William said as he handed his son a water canteen.

"Speaking of Kadence, her training session should be over with, too right? I have to take her and Ophelia to the Academy." Jameson took a swig of the ice and water mixture.

"She and Sherria should be finished. Good luck on your first 'official mission' for Konoha as well. You'll do amazing, whatever the mission is." William patted his son's shoulder.

Sure enough, Kadence and Ophelia were waiting at the guild hall for Jameson and their father's return. Kadence's merlot, asymmetrical off-shoulder, cut off shirt revealed her forest green Fairy Tail guild mark that settled behind her shoulder. She also sported high waisted, white shorts paired with high black leggings, tan slip-on boots, a regular sized black fingerless glove on her right hand, and a grey quarter length sleeve fingerless glove on her left hand. Kadence's blonde hair was in its normal loose shoulder braid that allowed a few fly-away strands to line her face without hiding her rose-colored eyes. Ophelia wore a white dress with flower accents, shoulder tie dress made by Levi Redfox. Her dark-brown hair was in a secured ponytail with her fringe lightly settling over her light-grey eyes. Her pink guild mark was adorned on her right upper arm. Jameson comfortably sported his normal attire: a white long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled to the elbows along with a black button up vest, grey pants, tan shoes, and a hat similar to William's that shadowed his grey eyes. After saying their good bye, the sibling then transported to the outer gate of Konoha.

"I do love coming here, the weather is always delectable" Kadence exclaimed in her natural soft tone.

"It is, but we also get to see our friends as well" Ophelia giggled.

"Yep. Just remember you two, I'm going on my first mission with the Leaf today. So do not wait up for me today, okay?" Jameson reminded his sisters.

The sisters acknowledged just as Ino Yamanaka recognized them.

"Hey! Jem, Kadence, and Opheila" Ino exclaimed as she rushed up to them.

"H-hey Ino" Jameson stammered as he blushed.

"Hey Ino!" Kadence hugged her childhood friend, "well I guess Kiba Inuzuka is late again then."

"You know most boys are late. Well, except Jem of course" Ino laughed, "I can take over from here Jem, good luck on your first mission today!"

"Thanks, Ino. Take care everyone, see you later!" Jameson waved as he headed to the mission center.

"Oh dear…there is Naruto again trying to fight my Sasuke" Ino groaned.

"You know he just wanted to be acknowledged" Kadence spoke softly.

"Seriously, Kadence. I don't see how you are friends with him" Ino folded her arms.

"And why is it exactly you despise him? _Aside_ from the fact he wants to prove himself to 'your' Sasuke? Kadence questioned.

"Well because he tried to fight Sasuke for no reason. Not even to prove himself" Ino stated.

"That is not what I asked but your answer will never change" Kadence thought to herself.

Kadence and Ophelia both called to Naruto and waved at him. Naruto smiled and waved back. After Kadence and Ino escorted Ophelia to her class, they headed to their homeroom. Everyone, even Naruto showed up on time to class. However, Naruto was asleep in his assigned seat. Kadence took her assigned seat next to her friend Hinata Hyuga and the tardy Kiba Inuzuka took his assigned seat next her.

"I guess your mother's stern words weren't enough to get you to class on time" Kadence softly teased.

"Ah quit it. Don't start acting like her" Kiba moaned and Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Oh, Kiba. You know I was only joking" Kadence laughed.

"H-h-here comes Iruka Sensei" Hinata stuttered.

After forcefully waking up a sleeping Naruto, Iruka announced that the final test for the student to graduate is coming soon and to brush up on their studies. The final test was the Shadow Clone technique. When Kadence heard that, she feared for Naruto. He confided into her that the shadow clone jutsu was the one technique he could not master, hence the reason why he was held back so many times. However, Kadence was coming up with a plan to help him finally pass.

"Once you all graduate, you will be put into three manned teams. However, two of those teams will have only one extra person. That extra person will be one of the two Fairy Tail Wizards" Iruka explained, "Kadence, if you could pass that information to Jameson if he doesn't know yet, I would appreciate it"

"Of course, Iruka Sensei" Kadence bowed her head.

"Now I want you all to use this time to prepare for the final exam. This will be a study hall, so make good use of this and your individual off time" Iruka expressed.

Moans and groans filled the classroom as each student opened their books and researched.

 _Jameson 3_ _rd_ _POV_

Jameson arrived at the center of Konoha. The tall round, red building that brandished the symbol of fire. He arrived at the mission center, but was told to speak with the Hokage and the mission he is assigned is a special case. Jameson knocked and was approved to come in.

"You wanted to see me, Lord Third?" Jameson asked as he closed the door

"Yes. It's good to see you Jameson La'Fleur. You've grown into quite the young man. You look just like your father." The Hokage sat at his desk rummaging through some papers.

"Well thank my mother for teaching me social graces. Sorry to get to the point, sir. But what is my mission?" Jameson questioned upfront.

The Hokage propped his elbows on his desk and interlaced his fingers, " I am assigning you to a small division to infiltrate a hideout of Orochimaru's. Your mother is attending this mission as well. I want you to find any information about what has been going on; experiments or plans to attach Konohagakure. I want you also to pass the information to your sister and the others at the guild. If they hear any information in Fiore to please let us know" the Hokage responded,

"This will be considered an S-Rank mission. I understand that you're still considered a minor Wizard, but I talked with Erza and she approved of this mission for you. She said it will help determine if you are prepared enough to become a S-Class Wizard. Also, the first part of the Chunnin Exams will take place during the Middle of the magic games. We want to be sure he doesn't plan to sabotage one if not both."

Jameson nodded as he is told explicated details of where to meet the division and where the Hideout will be located. Jameson was then dismissed and made his way to the Academy first. There he witnessed Naruto abruptly leave after a conversation he was having with Kadence. He pushed past Jameson harshly, but before Jameson could stop him Naruto was long gone.

"What's his issue, Kay?" Jameson asked.

"He's upset that the exit exam for the Academy is the Shadow Clone Jutsu," Kadence explained, "all I talked to him about is that if he wanted to practice or train at the guild he could. He then accused me of thinking that he could do it and that I pity him. I did see him having a conversation with Sakura before she walked away from him. I'm thinking she may have had a hand in his behavior towards me."

"Kay, you know he doesn't mean the things he says in anger. That's the jutsu he struggles with the most. If he wants to do it on his own, we can't force him to allow us to help. Anyway, there is something I need to tell you." Jameson then informed Kadence about what the Hokage tasked him with and what he wanted her to do to help.

"Got it." Kadence nodded her head, "be safe. Tell mom we say hi!"

"You got it, Sis." Jameson waved as he ran to go meet with their mother.

 _Kadence 3_ _rd_ _POV_

"What's Jem's rush?" Kiba strolled to Kadence with his hands behind his head accompanied with Ophelia

"A special mission he received from the Hokage today, he had just enough time to say bye. Mom is apparently apart of the mission too." Kadence tilted her head towards Kiba

"Whatever it is, I wish him luck. Hey, do you and Ophelia wanna grab a snack at my place? Ma would like to see you both." Kiba raised an eyebrow

"Can we, Kay? Pleeeeeease?" Ophelia begged

"Okay, okay but we can't stay for long. We have training too remember?" Kadence reminded

"Yea yea" Ophelia puffed her cheeks in annoyance

"HEY! Don't forget to come by the flower shop too. Mom wants to see you both as well!" Ino called as she left the Academy grounds

"Okay, Ino. I promise!" Kadence vowed

After a brief walk, the trio arrived at the Inuzuka residence.

"Kadence and Ophelia are here, Ma!" Kiba yelled from the foyer.

"You don't have to tell me, brat. I could smell them before they walked through the door!" Tsume yelled back.

"It is good to see you, Ms. Tsume" Kadence bowed infront of the Inuzuka

"Polite as always, Kadence. Well look at you too, Ophelia you've grown a bit taller as well" Tsume greeted the girls from the living area as kiba went to the kitchen to grab themselves some snacks. Akamaru tottered to his food bowl as well.

"Is miss Hana here?" Ophelia asked

"Sorry squirt. She's working at the veterinarian clinic. Won't be home 'til later." Tsume replied

"Awe man." Ophelia looked down hurt

"May be next time, Ophelia." Kadence stroked her ponytail.

"Think fast, Kay!" Kiba hurled a packet of beef jerky at her

Unphased, kadence chuckled. The snack stopped mid hair, visible swirls or black/dark-purple hue wind gently floated to Kadence who then took hold of the packet.

"When will you ever learn that that doesn't work on me?" Kadence inquired as she opened the packet and handed a piece to Ophelia.

"I thought I'd get you this time." Kiba pouted

"It also doesn't help that you informed her of an oncoming attack too, punk" Tsume snickered.

"Thank you for the jerky, Kiba. Sorry Ms. Tsume, but we best be leaving. We still have training and Kiba needs to study for his graduation final for the Academy" Kadence handed the leftover jerky bag to Kiba.

Kadence and Ophelia bowed to the Inuzuka's just before heading to the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Later, Kadence and Ophelia arrived back at the Fairy Tail Guild Hall. Once Ophelia's training session with Jellah Hernandez began, Kadence decided to go for stroll through Magnolia; acting as a cover to see if any wizards or such would happen to blurt any information about Orochimaru's whereabouts or intentions. She concentrated her sky magic to draw and amplify the sounds of conversations. Hours went by and no information was uttered.

"I hope brother and mother are faring better than I am" Kadence sighed as she returned to the guild hall.

 _Jameson 3_ _rd_ _POV_

"Right on time, Jem" Maria smiled seeing her son. She wore her normal attire as always; a forest green Kunoichi dress.

"You always taught me to be punctual. What is the plan?" Jameson joined with his mother amongst a small crowd of Chunin and Jonin. Then a silver-haired ninja with a partial face mask greeted him.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, it is a pleasure to have you and Maria accompanying this mission" Kakashi shook their hands.

"Its good seeing you again, Kakashi. My son just asked what the plan is too" Maria nodded.

"Then let's not waste any more time. Follow us." Kakashi and company leapt into the trees making their way to the hideout

"So, you're the Kakashi Hatake? My mother told me stories about how she and father worked with you back during the war. Its an honor to be on this mission with you" Jameson acclaimed.

"Same kid but right now, lets talk about this mission. So please listen because I will only say this once. I'm assuming you know the person we are after so I'll spare you those details. If you see him, capture or kill him. The hideout has 3 exits; the entrance acts as an exit, and there are 2 hidden exits. You, Maria and I will be entering the hideout and searching it. Other from this company will accompany us and the others will be lookouts on the exits," Kakashi hands Jameson a slip of paper, "this is a layout of the hideout provided by a Hyuga chunin. Use it as a guide but if you want to find or make your own way out be my guest"

"Please don't encourage him" Maria pinched her brow.

"Honestly is not like that person is going to be using the hideout again anyway" Jameson mumbled.

After the cue to infiltrate the hideout, each room was cleared. Jameson witnessed the grotesque and vile actions Orochimaru was executing. Unfortunately, no further information was able to be acquired.

"Damn it, all of this was for nothing" Jameson growled.

"That is not true, Jameson. Now there is one less hideout that Orochimaru cannot use. Would you like to do the honor or I?" Maria asked her son. Jameson knew exactly what she meant.

"Captain Hatake?" Jameson inquired.

"By all means, have at it," Kakashi approved with a wave of his hand, "just don't completely overdo it"

Jameson nodded, "Just make sure our comrades are out of range so they won't get killed"

"Already taken care of" Kakashi's single eye closed and the slightest of a smile lined his mask as the other members of the squad appeared behind him.

Jameson stood in front of the entrance and began to build up magic in his gut. The warmth become greater as it built up and Jameson fisted both hands together in front of him.

"Fire God's Bellow!" Jameson roared.

The purple-black symbol of the ancient magic appeared and Jameson blew the same colored flames from his mouth. The hideout entrance was incased with the flames and soon subtle explosions could be heard in the distance and inside the former lair.

"Is that the flames coming out of hidden exits?" Aoba Yamashiro pointed towards the sky.

"Yes, it is" Maria confirmed.

"How come it isn't burning the leaves of the near by trees? Or the forest?" the jonin pressed.

"Do you know what a halberd is, young ninja?" Maria questioned the Aoba just as Jameson finished his attack.

"I-I do" Aoba replied.

"Its like that, those flames destroy everything and anything that is in its path. They're not intent to burn, they destroy" Maria explained.

"How did your search go, Kadence?" Jameson asked his middle sister as they cleaned up after having supper with their family.

"I heard nothing. I practically listened to all of Magnolia" Kadence told her brother as she placed their clean plates in their rightful shelf.

"I expected this to be difficult, but this man doesn't want to be found" Jameson stared at the dirty, murky water in the sink.

"Orochimaru is elusive and knows how to cover his tracks. He doesn't want want to be found" William followed by Maria entered the kitchen.

"Sorry, father. We will do better next time" Kadence bowed.

"Don't apologize. Master Erza is using the resources of the Magic Counsel to aid us in this. We've been assisting Konoha in capturing Orochimaru since after the War. Don't be too hard on yourselves" Maria cupped her daughters face.

"It's only a matter of time before he is captured, dead or alive" William concurred.

"In the meantime, why don't you look at the job bulletin tomorrow, Jem. Earn some jewel for now or help out with more missions in the leaf" Maria suggested.

 _Kadence POV_

Kadence arrived at the Academy to see most of her friends sporting their new leaf forehead protectors. Everyone except Naruto, who was alone on a single tree swing watching as parents congratulated their children. Kadence slowly walked up to Naruto, hiding the irritation she began to feel as she overheard comments about Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto" Kadence flashed her petite smile.

"Oh…hey, Kay" Naruto said barely audible.

"Want to get some ramen? My treat" Kadence chirped.

"No thanks…I think I'm going to go home" Naruto rose from the swing.

"Naruto…I don't want you to get upset, but are you okay? You know all of us are always here for you" Kadence reminded him.

"Yea, I just want to be alone right now" Naruto then left the Academy grounds.

Kadence respected his space, but she knew he needed friends. Even if it was just someone to talk to.

"He didn't pass the exam. I overheard Iruka Sensei talking about him" Ophelia joined her older sister.

"I could hear others comments about him…such cruelty they give him" Kadence still looked at the exit which Naruto had taken.

"Kadence!"

Her friends; Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Ino Yamanaka rushed to flaunt their forehead protectors.

"Congratulations, to all of you" Kadence complimented her friends.

"I say we celebrate!" Ino exclaimed.

"I-I don't think l'll be able to, but you all can have fun" Hinata questioned.

"Are you sure, Hinata? I was going to suggest the guild hall" Kadence said saddened.

"I am, I want to continue my training. Maybe next time I'll be able to visit. See you guys tomorrow!" Hinata left to head back to her family's estate.

"Yahoo! Let's head to guild hall!" Kiba shouted with a bark of affirmation from Akamaru.

"Let's! but I want to show my mother first before we go. My mother was sad that you didn't visit last time" Ino pouted.

"Oh dear, I forgot, Ino. I'm so sorry" Kadence cupped her cheek at her ignorance.

"I'm going to hangout with Konohamaru and his friends. I'll be home later" Ophelia smiled and walked off.

"Okay, but remember to leave before the sunsets! I don't want mother or father getting upset at both of us!" Kadence called after her as her, Kiba and Ino procceded to Yamanaka Flowers.

"Mother! I passed!" Ino yelled.

"Wonderful sweetheart! Oh, and look at you, Kadence La'Fleur. Pretty as a petal" Mrs. Yamanaka hugged both girls.

"How are your parents? I haven't seen them in what feels like forever" Mrs. Yamanaka questioned as she began to cut dead leaves.

"Busy. Mother and Jem are working on missions together. Father has been on long jobs back in Fiore" Kadence explained.

"We'll I guess I can forgive them just this once" Mrs. Yamanaka chuckled.

"Forgive us?" came a familiar voice from the shop door.

"Father! Brother!" Kadence recognized them.

"Yes, I forgive you for not visiting as often!" Mrs. Yamanaka guffawed.

"Jameson, Mr. William! Look, I'm officially a genin now!" Ino smiled.

"Nice! Congrats, Ino" Jameson and Ino fist bumped.

"Well done, you certainly earned it" William playfully ruffled Ino's hair, "you too, Kiba"

"Thanks" Kiba grinned.

"Where is Ophelia?" William looked around the flower shop.

"She is with Konohamaru and his friends. She promised to be home by her curfew" Kadence clarified.

"That's okay. If not, we will find her" Jameson said.

"We were wondering if we could celebrate at the guild hall" Ino tested.

"I don't mind it, but it's up to your mother, Ino" William nodded.

"Well…It's alright with me, but be back before dinner. You need to show your father too" Mrs. Yamanaka reminded her and Ino cheered with a huge 'Yay!'.

"You too, Kiba. I don't want your mother being upset at you or me for being late to dinner" William repeated.

The sun was almost setting in Fiore as Jameson was about to transport with Ino and Kiba back to Konoha. They commemorated their success by playing some wizard games with the other guild members; such as cards with Kana Alberona, and visiting shops in Magnolia. Ino bought a new pack that she could alter into a kunai pouch and Kiba bought some dog treats for Akamaru.

 _Jameson_ _POV_

"Tell mother and father I'll be home a little late" Jameson told Kadence.

"Sure thing, no need to ask" Kadence rolled her eyes, "see you both tomorrow, Kiba and Ino!"

Jameson used his magic and transported all three of them back to Konoha. Kiba said he would walk his own way home and Jameson insisted on walking Ino home.

"I don't see the need for you to escort me home" Ino crossed her arms.

"It wouldn't be gentleman-like of me not to" Jameson claimed.

"I can take care of myself you know" Ino frowned.

"I have no doubt you can, but I'm still walking you home" Jameson sighed.

"Are you nervous about which team you might be assigned to?" Ino asked.

"Nah, I'm indifferent. Why, are you Ino-chan?" Jameson arched an eyebrow

"No! I just don't want to be in the same squad as Sakura and stop calling me Ino-chan. I'm not a kid anymore" Ino huffed.

"When pigs fly, Ino-chan" Jameson teased.

"Ooooooh it is on!" Ino balled a fist ready to punch him.

Jameson caught her fist in his palm. Ino then attempted to kick him but Jameson grabbed her in a hold with her back to his chest.

"Let me go, Jameson" Ino said in frustration.

"You can get out anytime" Jameson stated.

"How? You won't let me go" Ino whinned.

"You see your hands? Unclench them and face your palms out. Then push your elbows against my ribs and jab them" Jameson explained.

Ino did as she was instructed and was freed from Jameson's grasp,

"See? I told you that you could get out" Jameson grinned.

"Why did you do that?" Ino questioned.

"You said you could take care of yourself, I just wanted to be sure" Jameson explained.

"You sound almost like my dad" Ino chuckled.

"Speaking of…" Jameson pointed to Ino's front door.

Inoichi was waiting at the door and looked at the duo approaching.

"Oh, Jameson. I didn't know you were walking Ino home" Inoichi said shocked.

"I decided to. It was starting to get late and I wasn't on a long mission or job back in Fiore" Jameson bowed to the Yamanaka elder.

"It's much appreciated and a big congratulations to you, sweetie" Inoichi kissed the top of his daughter's head.

"Thanks, Dad" Ino beamed.

"I'll see you later, Mr. Yamanaka. Goodnight, Ino" Jameson bowed and began to conjure magic to transport back to Magnolia.

"Bye, Jem" Ino waved

Jameson arrived home to just Kadence and Ophelia at the dinner table.

"Where are mother and father?" Jameson asked with confusion.

"Master Erza and they were summoned by the Hokage. We have no idea why, they just left not too long ago" Ophelia enlightened her brother.

"It must have been extremely important for all three of them to be summoned" Jameson thought.

"but what could it be?" Kadence inquired.

"We will find out tomorrow hopefully. For now, lets eat and go to bed" Jameson sat down at the table and the siblings began to eat their dinner.


End file.
